A Twist of Change
by Vixeria
Summary: Kagome became a trillionaire after losing her grandfather to old age and a car accident that took her mother away and left her brother immobile and unable speak. Making sacrifices here and there as well as giving her younger brother as much support and love as she can, she works at the local museum, where a special little something just so happens to make her day. R:M Just in case.
1. Ch 001: Insight

**A Twist of Change  
** Chapter 001: Insight

Dark brown. Nearly black. Just a smudge, barely visible to the naked eye. Easily noticeable for those with an eye for detail. The tapestry she managed to come into possession of was exquisite, but not original. She knew it for a fact because of that one little detail. She knew what the original would look like, and this, most certainly, was not it.

Fifteen years have passed since the day she left the Feudal Era. An entire fifteen years, and she had managed to obtain so much.

Her body stopped aging long ago, and even though she had the body of a young, eighteen-year-old woman, she had expanded her knowledge and her possessions ten-fold. Her eye color changed from a chocolate brown to the most striking of blues in just under the course of five years. Her hair remained as black as night, and her skin as pale as the moon.

For a while, nearly five years more, she lived with her mother, her grandfather, and younger brother. Unfortunately, their family had to deal with quite a loss. Her grandfather suffered a heart attack and passed away at the old age of sixty-eight. Shortly after, her mother and brother had an unfortunate car accident that took the life of her mother and left her brother in a wheel chair, hardly able to speak or move. That same year, a little while later, luck turned around and she _just_ so happened to be Tokyo's next Trillionaire.

As luck would have it, her mother had entered in a sweepstakes earlier on in the year before the accident. Because she was deceased, her earnings went straight to the next living relative, which just so happened to be her oldest child.

Her brother had smiled, which told her he understood what was happening. From there, she chose to spend the money given to them wisely.

First, she bought herself some familiar land. In the (far) past, she would travel with her friends in the area, and although it had changed somewhat, she was fairly familiar with her surroundings. After making such a purchase, she hired some contractors to get a large enough home to accommodate her younger brother. It wasn't until a little bit later that she realized he could actually move his right hand, his non-writing hand. She ended up buying a specific kind of chair just for him.

With about two million spent on their home, and nearly two-thousand spent on nothing but her brother's welfare, she was finally able to settle down, and all it took was a simple span of ten years. She ended up renting out the Higurashi home and shrine to a Buddhist's family who absolutely loved the idea of shrine maidens and such. They signed a contract with her stating that should either she or her brother pass away, the family would get the land, but should one of the two siblings have children, the land would be passed down to the children. They also had to uphold the family name and keep the shrine up-to-date with the times and do all of the traditions, such as the annual festivals, the gift-shop on the shrine grounds, and so on and so forth.

She did state that the family would, of course, be able to split profit. Anything they made, seventy percent went to her and the other percentage went to their family funds. They agreed, of course, and soon enough, her and her brother had moved out and into their new home.

"This isn't what was agreed on," she said to the man who held the fabric out to her, completely unrolled. "Take it back."

"Madame," the man said with a tip of his hat, "this is exactly what was purchased. You would have me take it back all the way to Italy?" His accent was heavy and hard to follow, but nonetheless, she understood.

"Yes," she said with a firm voice, "I will not be cheated. I paid good money for the original ancient robes of Madame Slovvy, and I will get what I want. If you do not return by the end of the month after the trip there, I will request a refund and you will not get paid. Am I clear?"

Her eyes were hardened and her voice sturdy. The man bowed and left, understanding the situation. He took every inch of fabric that was requested, rolled it back up, and packed it right back into the large diesel that would make the trip back to Italy for the original cloth.

With a sigh, she returned to her desk to finish the taxes on both the shrine and the mansion they now lived in. It was a tedious task, but she kept up with it as best she could. She supposed she was doing everything correctly considering the fact that she was never contacted about doing anything wrong. Good thing there was the internet to give her somewhat of a guide.

"Miss Higurashi," called a rather soft, but teasing voice from the doorway of her study. A young woman, possibly in her twenties, stood in the doorway in blue jeans and a white and blue striped T-shirt. Her hair was very long and wavy, she even had bangs that curled right at her eyebrows. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue that often reminded Kagome of a sparkling fresh water sea. The girl's frame was so petite, it was incredible how she could have a diet that rivaled a horse's.

"Yes, Mei?" She asked, looking up at her.

"I've finished tucking Souta in for the night, as you requested," she said.

"Thanks, Mei," she said with a smile, "I think he's been a bit peckish at me lately because I keep giving him vegetables in his food."

Mei smiled and took a seat in front of Kagome. "Was it really necessary to send him back all the way to Italy? It looked like an almost _exact_ replica."

"Of course it was!" Kagome retorted, "The reason I sent him back was because that particular rug costed _thousands_. Three thousand, to be exact. The only reason why I purchased it was because it was large enough to cover the entire ballroom floor. When we have guests, I want them to be able to walk around on something soft. Their shoes would make too much of an echo an such a gigantic place."

For a while, there was some silence between the two. Mei nodded her understanding. Besides, no matter how much of a replica it was, it was two hundred thirty-eight feet too short all the way around.

"Sooo, when do you want to go see that movie I was talking about the other day?" Mei asked to change the subject and get rid of the awkward silence that had somehow made it's way into the study room.

"Hmm," Kagome said, "How about on Saturday? Souta can come with, after all, he _is_ twenty-five years old."

"Wait, I thought we were suppose to see it tomorrow," she interjected.

"I accidentally forgot that the museum wanted me to be on watch duty tomorrow night because of a new display they have." Kagome gave a sheepish grin, "And because I knew it was last minute, I didn't call to tell you, so you have tomorrow off and we'll meet up on Saturday. Sho has Souta tomorrow night."

Mei nodded her head. "Was there anything else you wanted me to do tonight before I headed off?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not unless you're up for some warm sake," she said with a smile. "I feel like getting a warm buzz."

Mei laughed. "No, thanks for the offer, though. Tomorrow morning, my friend from the United States is visiting, and I want to take the chance that you gave me to go visit her. No hard feelings?"

Kagome laughed, "No biggie, I know I've been working you to the bone with Souta. I've been trying to work out all of these finances that seem to be popping up one after another, I've hardly had time for Souta in the past three days." Kagome sighed. "Sometimes, I wish things were as they use to be."

"Hey, cheer up," Mei said, placing a hand on her friend's knee. "I may not have known you before you hired me seven years ago, but the way I see it, you care a lot for your little brother. And you've sacrificed a lot of time and money for his comfort. I don't think any other big sister in the world would do that. Hell, you made headline news!"

Kagome nodded her head with a smile. Mei was right. Kagome had made headline news by _first_ becoming a trillionaire and then caring for her brother properly shortly after receiving such a lump sum of money. The news went viral and soon enough she was the whole talk in all of Tokyo. She was even requested to go see June on the Forever Live show for a live interview. She denied, however, and tried to quietly keep to herself. However, after that entire fiasco, she had to get a gated fence that surrounded the entire mansion to keep her brother and her employees, as well as herself, out of harm's way.

She was still decorating here and there in her mansion, too. Spending quite a bit of money on all things wonderful inside of her mansion. She even had an employee lounge (a rather luxurious one). She made sure it was luxurious so that her employees would _want_ to be there and help her care for her brother as well as keep up with the mansion.

Mei nodded her head and stood again. "I'm gonna go ahead and get going. I'll see you Saturday, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you again for all of your hard work. You have no idea just how much everything helps."

Mei gave her a smile and walked out, leaving her in peace. When she heard the buzzer in the room go off, signaling Mei had left the building, she stood and turned on the security system for the night. She took a look around and gave a heavy sigh before turning the light off and walking over to her brother's room in what she called "The Family Wing".

Just as Mei had said, Souta was successfully tucked in bed. Kagome would often come in and sleep at the foot of his bed and pray for him to get better enough to speak to her again. She could hardly remember the last time she heard his actual voice speak to her. Sometimes, when he cracked a smile and shifted a little bit, she could tell what emotion he was feeling. She was sure that it was torture for him not being able to move and such, but the doctor said it was neurological. Whatever the car accident hit in his brain, it told him to stop most movement.

She was afraid of doing anything else to her little brother. She wasn't sure if she should send him through surgery to see if they could fix anything. She wasn't sure if he would make it. In her opinion, it was always a flip of the coin. A fifty percent chance he would survive, and the other half would not. She just didn't want to take the chance, especially since he was her only sibling and relative in the area. Everyone else had moved to the United States, and she already _knew_ that neither of them would be able to fit in comfortably there.

With a sigh, she hunkered down for the night, and laid next to her brother at the foot of the bed. She would once again go to sleep exhausted beyond compare. Her eyes closed and she let herself fall into a void of darkness.

* * *

 ** _Mmkay, this was a longer chapter than I was intending it to be, honestly. I actually re-read this chapter. I know, I know - I've got tons of other stories that need to be finished, but for some reason, this idea has been bugging me for days on end now. I NEEDED to get it out on paper as soon as possible so I could finally move on with my life. Lol!_**

 ** _I'm going to try to post another update a little later today. I've made it a goal to actually post twice on every update, so check in a little later once I get it all typed up and corrected. X3_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**


	2. Ch 002: Security Breech

**A Twist of Change  
** Chapter 002: Security Breech

She was finishing up the last bit of paperwork she had to fill out for Souta's next doctor's appointment. She kept up with his appointments, even though she knew that there really wasn't a cure for what he had. There wasn't even a "fix" for his "error". But the doctor's wanted him to continuously go in for possible signs of improvement. Of course, the only hope the doctors, as well as herself, had was the fact that he could move his hand, if only just a bit.

The doctors, plus herself, had reason to believe that he understood what was happening. He was able to smile at silly things and grunt when uncomfortable. Though, it was a little hard to decipher other feelings, they continued making progress.

Kagome stood from her desk and opened the door. "Hey, Sho, glad you could come in today," she said as she looked around for a pen to sign off on some other documents. She seemed to always be losing her pens...

"Yeah, I had to break a few hearts, but nothing major," he said, giving her a cheeky grin. After she signed away on the documents, she looked up and smiled.

"That's too bad," she said, just as flirtatious as he, "I'm sure they will all be happy to know that I'm number one in your life."

With a laugh as she walked around the desk toward him in the hallway, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around before bringing her into a dip. "You know, even if I were half way around the world, I'd still come to you." He said as he caressed her face in an affectionate manner.

"Oh please," she said with a roll of her eyes as he let her up, "you'd make sure you'd get your two cents first before coming to see me." The two of them laughed heartily before her held an arm out to her and walked her down the hallway to the main lobby.

Today, Sho was wearing long dress pants and a muscle shirt with a button-up checkered blue shirt over it, completely open. She could tell that he didn't have time to actually change from what he had been wearing so he had come in the most suitable thing possible.

Kagome made it a point for everyone in the household as well as in those _visiting_ her household, to at _least_ be decent. Not like a simple blue jeans and t-shirt sort of thing, but actually _appealing_ to the eyes. Holes, no shoes, and blue jeans were the biggest no-noes in her book. Though, she did forget about the muscle shirts. She let it slide, though she'd have to amend the rules pretty soon for all of the employees of the house.

Sho was a tall, rather darkly tanned, male. He was well-built in all of the areas appealing to any woman. Hell, he probably made some men turn gay just for him. His shoulders were broad and he had a thick neck, but not so thick that it looked like a muscle-builder. His face was certainly lean, and the kicker to it all? He was _French_. Of course, he's lived here in Tokyo, Japan for long enough to speak their language fluently.

"Wait a sec," Sho said as he stopped them in the middle of the hallway. "Have you eaten yet?" He paused then took a look at her. "You're not even _dressed_."

He spun them around quickly and marched her straight to her bedroom in the family wing. "Kagz, I know you like your job and all, but you should at least looked _prepared_ for it."

This is why she never called Sho in the evenings. Her job didn't require her to wear her uniform because it was the night shift, but they did require her to be dressed enough to run should the situation call for it.

"That's better!" He commented when she came back out of her room, her police uniform in place, her belt strapped on, and her hair pulled back. She felt a little depressed looking at her body in that uniform. "Now, try looking a little more cheerful and you will be perfect!"

"Does that mean I get to imagine my fist in your face?" She asked, honestly curious.

He frowned for a sec before he perked up once more. "Come on, your attitude will improve once you get some food in you! You're looking a little on the skinny side, anyway!" She glowered a bit, before the smell of food wafted towards her nostrils and had her stomach growling with want. "I gave Jacques a buzz while you got dressed."

"For your information, I was _already_ dressed," she retorted, "but thank you for getting this ready for me." She walked into the dining room and not a moment later, the cook named Jacques brought out some breakfast foods, all of which she recognized as an _All American breakfast._ "Breakfast for dinner, Jacques?"

"It was a nice change of pace, no?" He asked. The chef was skinny, and because he worked in the kitchen in hot temperatures, she allowed him to under-dress, but she wouldn't allow it during the times she had actual guests in their home. After all, if she was a trillionaire going big, she wanted to give a good face.

"Hmm," Kagome said, nodding her head, "Good choice." She ate her breakfast, or dinner, and quickly tidied her small area for Jacques to pick up and take. "Thank Jacques, your food is always the best." She said with a grin. She knew Jacques back in middle school, but they had lost touch for a while. It wasn't until Jacques saw her in the news that he reached out to her and said hello. They caught up and he told her about how he wanted to become a professional chef, actually _achieved_ that goal, and then was working on his master's before seeing her in the news. Once he graduated, he saw she was looking for a chef, he applied, and she hired him right away, no paperwork involved or anything.

In all honesty, Jacques's family owed hers a lot. Because the Shrine was big on donations and such, it was because of her family that his own was able to merit as much as it had. His family was in poverty for quite some time and relied on the Higurashi Shrine to help support them in any way possible. In fact, the Higurashi Shrine helped out many families, but it was because of them that he was even _able_ to go to _school_.

"I better get going," Kagome said, taking a look at her watch. "It's going to be a long night tonight. Jacques, will you still be here early tomorrow morning so I can have something to eat before I knock out for a few hours of the day?"

Jacques gave her a solute and laughed, "I will be here, don't worry. I'll make sure you have something to eat before beddy-bye-time."

She laughed and said her goodbyes before rushing out the door, grabbing a jacket on the way out.

* * *

She already felt pretty tired and it was barely half past midnight. She supposed walking circles all night with nothing but a flashlight to light up creepy manikins and stuffed figures was one way to bore her out of her mind.

To be completely honest, she took the job of a security guard for the museum to give herself some sort of normalcy. She wanted a job where she didn't have to work _too_ often, and she wanted a job where she could get away from the mansion and everything, if only for a few hours. She always thought about how far Souta and herself had come on nights like these. There were those times where she was called in during the day, but they were rare. She stayed on call and was always paid on the nights she came in because she worked around that schedule.

She enjoyed it, however. It made her forget things that had happened in the past fifteen years and made her think even _further_ back. She didn't get to spend a lot of time remembering the things in the Feudal Era, but when she did, she was able to mourn properly for the loss of her friends.

As she passed the animal exhibit and went to her favorite section of the building - The Feudal Era - she began to hear a silence that was a little more defined. Her heart always sped up when she came to this particular spot of the building. It was chilling, honestly. It haunted her almost in a physical manner. And because she always got so worked up in this particular spot, she was always so exhausted when she got back home. "The birds, the bees, the trees, and the Earth," she sang to herself, mumbling most of it, "what does it you call home?" She saw the new statue they brought in. To her it look like a mold of sorts. Almost as if... four enormous mounds had gotten covered in some sort of sticky white glue and were just forever frozen. She looked at it a little closer, being careful not to touch it. She saw the face of a person, but just half of it. It was impossible to really make out the person's expression. Further down, a little closer to the ground, there were tiny hands. So incredibly small. Closer to the front, there was a hand outstretched, as if protecting a mass that was behind it.

It was an odd sculpture. As if... as if something had _melted_ right on top of a family or something. Again, it was so hard to interpret the mold that she really didn't know what it was suppose to be. She looked down at the description and read, _"This mold depicts a group of travelers that was caught in a volcano overflow that stopped them all in their tracks. The mold kept them frozen and indistinguishable from one person to the other. It is unknown who these group of travelers are."_

With a shrug, she stopped reading and turned from the mold and walked around the corner. However, she heard a very small, almost inaudible click come from _just_ where she had been at. She quieted her footsteps, holding her hand at the gun. She turned her flashlight off and let the pale moon flow in through the sunroof that was provided for the museum. She took her shoes off, setting them to the side so they wouldn't be heard.

She _knew_ there was something in there. Things didn't just fall without cause. It almost sounded like a _pen_ had fallen on the floor.

Ever so quietly, she walked over to the corner, her heart practically in her throat, before she jumped out from her corner, holding her gun in hand. "Freeze!" She said, pointing the gun at a figure in the dark. She clicked the light on her gun and it revealed a rather fancily dressed woman, standing right in front of the statue. "State your name and purpose for being here!" She commanded the woman.

The woman smirked at her. "Why, I am an art collector _and_ a donor. My name is _Freschia_ , and I _made_ this beautiful piece of art here."

"Impossible," Kagome responded, "this sculpture is nearly eight hundred years old." She said, "Ma'am, I must implore you to set your cigarette down and leave the premises immediately or be reprehended by Tokyo Police for trespassing unauthorized."

The woman gave her such a maniacal grin. "Sure, I would be _happy_ to oblige you. _Kagome._ " She said she outstretched her hand with the cigarette, and dropped it. _Right next to the statue._

For a moment, Kagome could only sit and stare as the woman dropped the cigarette. She stood entranced for a good few moments, even dropping her weapon and falling to her knees. Watching the woman as she smirked at her, turned away, and disappeared out of site.

The cigarette began melting what she assumed to be a wax mold. She stared as wax caught fire, then she heard crying and screaming as her vision began to blacken. Whatever the woman had done, it had paralyzed her. She hit the floor hard, snubbing her chin as impacted the marble floor. She watched as a figure rose from the fire, carrying two others. And right as her vision gave, the building caught fire.

* * *

 _ **Hmm, not quite the way I intended this chapter, but it's getting somewhere. Let's see where this takes us!**_


	3. Ch 003: Mysteries Everywhere

**A Twist of Change  
** Chapter 003: Mysteries Everywhere

There weren't quite enough words to describe the pain that came with such an intense headache. It was one of those headaches where you simply couldn't look at the light at all. One that she just happened to wake up with. Her tongue felt thick in her dry mouth as she attempted to bring herself from the world of darkness. It was certainly something new considering the fact that she didn't get headaches or even get _sick_ very often.

When her vision refocused, she was able to recognize the all-too-familiar look and smell of a hospital room. There was an IV in her arm and a fluid drip right next to her. She wasn't exactly the comfiest, but it was as close to comfortable as you could get while at the hospital.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" The voice of one of her employees, Mei, said. "When that man dropped you off at home, we immediately rushed you to the hospital! How are you feeling? Do you remember anything? Does anything feel uncomfortable? What's my name?"

Kagome shook her head and placed a hand to her head. "Mei, calm down. I'm fine. I've got a headache, but I suppose it could definitely be a lot worse." She paused for a second to really take in the entire room. She had a rather large window that overlooked the lake. It was a gorgeous view, and she could tell it was somewhere early in the morning. Unless... of course... she was reading the time wrong.

Thinking of time, she looked up at the clock and noticed it was six forty-eight in the morning. "You've been out for about a day now. I'm sure our guests are well-rested by now. I put them in the guest wing, by the way. The man was carrying kids and three adults - it's amazing he was even able to do that considering he's missing an arm..."

Her wonderment trailed off. Kagome had to wonder - was her friend ditzy? Or was her airheaded attitude actually natural? Who in their _right_ mind would think it _normal_ for a man, who was missing an arm, to be carrying _five bodies_?

With a shake of her head she looked around a bit and began sitting up only to be pressed right back into the too soft pillow. "The doctor said that if you woke up, you need to stay laying down. It'll help with recovery or something."

"I feel like I've been sleeping long enough," Kagome said, "I want to know who these guests are."

"Well, when I tried to ask him for his name, he didn't say anything. He told me that his friends needed a place to sleep and that was that. He sort of had an authoritative voice, oh and he didn't say those words _exactly_ , but he seemed to come off as the type to be _strict_. He kind of reminds me of you, honestly, well, with his mannerisms anyway." When she spoke, it was as if it was the next biggest piece of gossip. To Kagome, it had almost sounded as if she spoke in nothing but run-on sentences. "So, I did everything he told me to do and when he handed me you, I sort of panicked and had Sho fix up some rooms for them on the fly while I got you to the hospital."

"Who all did you say was with him?" She asked, calling in the nurse.

"Well, they were all unconscious, but I saw five in total. There were two kids from what I could see, one looked a little too small to be a kid, I think it might have been an infant now that I think about it. And I _think_ I saw a cat..." Her voice trailed off. "In either case, I was in too much of rush to really notice how many _exactly_ there were." She paused. "Who are they?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," Kagome replied as the nurse removed the IV and checked her vitals, "but if you are correct that they brought me home, then I must thank them properly because they may have just saved my life the other night while at work. What did they look like anyhow?"

"You're not gonna believe me if I told you but," the woman hesitated, "it looked they had just come from a cosplay party that consisted of the tea ceremony."

Kagome nodded but didn't say anything further. The nurse finished up before telling them that the doctor would be in shortly. Sure enough and true to her word, the doctor came in.

"Alright, Ms. Higurashi. You had gotten quite a bit of smoke in your system, but you will make a speedy recovery. Luckily, you escaped the fire fast enough, otherwise this could have been a much worse case than what it is now. I'm imploring to actually take it easy till about Tuesday next week," the doctor filled out some paperwork and had her sign a few things. "There are two police officers waiting downstairs for you. If you are feeling up to it, you may go and talk through your interview with them. I'll get your paperwork for you for release."

Kagome nodded and looked herself over. She looked like hell, honestly. She had been cleaned up for doctors to be able to work on her, but her clothes looked to be burned at the edges and her belt had obviously been confiscated. She got up from the bed, the doctor observing her for a brief moment before going to get her paperwork for her.

When Kagome reached the front of the hospital she was immediately cornered into a questioning session. "You wouldn't have happened to inadvertently started that fire, did you?" One of the police officers asked.

Kagome gave him a look. "Now _why_ would I set the museum on fire if I've been working there for well over a year? I love my job as security officer for the museum. Were you even able to get any footage from surveillance cameras?"

The same officer shook his head. "No, the fire had reached the security room before we could even investigate what had happened. We were hoping you could give us some details on the matter. We're not even sure how you managed to escape unscathed - in a matter of speaking."

"To be honest, I wonder that, too," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "I was doing my regular routine and happened to hear something fall. I turned around and saw a fancily dressed woman with a cigarette in hand. It was one of those cigarettes that are hooked onto the end of one of those long pipes. She seemed pretty haughty. I informed her that she needed to leave and advised her to put the cigarette out. But she ended up throwing it on the floor and that's what started the fire.

"Next thing I know, I'm collapsing on the floor. I don't have a clue as to how I got out of there, or what happened afterwards either. I just woke up in a hospital bed."

Mei, who was standing next to her, looked at her for a brief moment, wondering why she didn't mention the fact that she was brought home first. Perhaps to save some of the story? Maybe she wanted to meet the ones who saved her first? Who knew? All she knew was that she was going to stand by her friend's decisions no matter what they were.

"Alright, that'll be all, you're free to go - besides, you need to get some rest anyway," Kagome nodded, stifling a yawn at the back of her throat. She motioned to Mei who escorted her to their vehicle, and soon enough, she was on her way home.

* * *

The second she walked through the door of the mansion, she was about near tackled by Sho. "I was so worried!" He cried, "Nearly the entire household has been worried! I even told Souta what was happening and even HE seemed to be worried!"

"Calm down, Sho, everythings fine. I _am_ being forced to take it easy until next Tuesday, though," Kagome said as she stepped further in. "I'm starving, though. Will you invite my guests for breakfast?"

"Already done! In fact, they're waiting for you in the dining room as we speak," he said with a wide smile. "They're such an odd bunch," he said. "Not a single one of them have spoken a word, at least, not around any of the staff. I sort of caught them whispering to each other, but the second one of us would enter they'd go quiet." Kagome nodded. "Alright, let me go freshen up a moment and I'll be in there shortly. Please prep Souta for breakfast as well."

Kagome went into the family wing with Sho in tow. She quickly took a cold shower before dressing in a nice, form-fitting casual business suit. After all, even if she felt tired and was under doctors orders, she still had a face to show.

Without taking too much consideration for her hair, she went ahead and walked to the dining room. She knew for a fact that it would take some time to get Souta ready.

When she opened the door to the dining room with a smile on her face, her face fell as her eyes landed on six face she never thought she'd see ever again in her lifetime.

* * *

 ** _I'm sure you can guess the six faces she saw, right? X3 As you finish reading this chapter, I'm already halfway done typing the next chapter, so stay tuned!_**


End file.
